


Teenage Dreams

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Brown-Haired Niall, Drunken Shenanigans, Frat Boy Harry, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Strip Games, This Is STUPID, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Twister - Freeform, i forgot to tag, it was a request, sorry i suck at writing, you know the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: Louis, a senior in high school, meets Harry, an older college student, at a frat party. They play strip Twister and hook up in the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request about this tweet: https://twitter.com/anaIkings/status/841356476664930308
> 
> For @harryorangel on Twitter.
> 
> Excuse this piece of trash that took forever to write. Fuck headaches. I'm sorry this took so long. :')
> 
> Tumblr & Twitter: slendyisbae
> 
> Feel free to request something I guess???

Louis was nervous, and he had every reason to be. This was going to be his first college party, and it was at a frat house, and he wasn’t even out of high school yet. He was still a senior, just freshly turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago. He still lived at home with his parents, for God’s sake, and yet he was, sitting in the back seat of his friend’s car as his friend chatted with a different friend sitting in the passenger’s seat. Louis chewed at his finger nails, glancing at Liam as he drove. Liam was a freshman in college. His friend in the passenger’s seat, Zayn, was a junior and part of the frat. It was how Liam had gotten invited to the party in the first place, and Louis was probably just invited out of pity. He wasn’t really that well liked in high school. Liam had been his only friend, before graduating last year, and after Liam started college they really hadn’t been able to hang out as much. Liam was too busy with his new friends. Louis got sad every time he thought about it, so he decided not to think about it and instead took a peek at Zayn, blushing faintly because, well, it was _Zayn._ He had to be some sort of demigod or something. He was just so _handsome_. He was tall, dark, and handsome. And Louis had had a crush on him ever since meeting him a couple months ago, but considering he knew how Liam felt about the older college student he knew better than to try and get with him. Also, he was _still in high school._

Sighing, the eighteen year slumped in the back seat, his stomach twisting into knots as they got closer and closer to the college campus. He’d been there a handful of times before, with Liam, but he’d never been to the frat house. As Zayn navigated them to somewhere they could park, Louis began chewing at his nails again, squirming nervously in the seat. He caught Liam looking back at him through the rear view mirror and quickly smiled at him, going still and lowering his hand into his lap as Liam parked the car. As soon as the car was parked and the motor went silent, he was able to hear the music coming from the frat house. He gulped, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. 

A gust of winter air hit him and he shivered, pulling up the hood of his black hoodie, nose scrunching up against the cold. He wished he could have worn sweatpants but he had to look at least someone decent and had settled on a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass nicely. Hey, might as well look good for the college boys. Never knew who might notice him. Though he doubted they would. Even at eighteen, he still looked young. He barely even grew facial hair, still. His skin was baby soft and clear, and his blue eyes always made him look so innocent and naive. Sometimes he hated it. Sometimes he liked using that to his advantage. He was kind of hoping that tonight would be one of those nights.

They walked up to the frat house together, Louis tagging along behind Liam and Zayn as they flirted back and forth. He was such a third wheel tonight. He really shouldn’t have come but, hey, maybe being at a college party would earn him some cool points for high school. Maybe then he would actually get some friends.

—

Harry had been at the party for a few hours now, drinking, dancing, flirting, making out with hot guys in the coat closet. Typical Harry Styles stuff. But now… now he was on a mission. He was lurking in a corner of the main room of the frat house, half empty beer bottle in hand, as he stared across the room at the cute little twink that had come in with two other guys about half an hour ago. He must be a freshman. He didn’t even look old enough to drink, but he was still holding a red cup in his dainty little hands. He looked so innocent and adorable, his fringe falling over his eyes as he lingered behind his friends. The guy wasn’t really interacting with anyone else. He looked so out of place and awkward. Harry wanted to change that… but how to go about this without scaring the seemingly shy guy away? Harry lifted his beer to his lips, still staring at the young guy as he took a long drink.

It was then that the younger boy looked up, catching Harry’s eye as his lips were still around the neck of his bottle. Harry arched a brow at him, watching as a faint blush rose on the boy’s cheek but he didn’t look away, not even when Harry lowered his drink and slowly drew his tongue across his lips, licking away the remnants of the beer. Hmm. Maybe he wasn’t as shy as he seemed, this guy. Decided to be bold, Harry motioned the guy over, a wicked idea forming in his head.

It took him a moment, but the smaller boy finally started making his way across the room towards Harry. Harry’s eyes never left him, looking up and down his body slowly, smirking as he noticed just how tight the other’s jeans were. They hugged him in all the right places. He wondered if the rest of him was just as curvy. It was hard to tell, since he was covered in such a baggy sweatshirt. As the boy got closer, he realized that he was a lot smaller than he had originally thought. So small and dainty. Almost fragile. Harry felt his cock stir in his pants, but he ignored it for now. Didn’t want to scare the guy away, but he was sure the spark of lust was noticeable in his eyes if the deepening blush on the guy’s cheeks was anything to go by.

“Hey,” he said, leaning against the wall as he looked down at the shorter male, voice raised slightly over the music. “I’m Harry.”

The smaller man offered a shy smile, dainty hands still wrapped around the red cup. “Hi. I’m Louis.” And then he looked down, cheeks red, and Harry chuckled.

“You’re cute when you blush.” As expected, the words just made the boy blush even more. “You feeling brave tonight, Louis?” Time to put his plan into action.

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Uh… Yes?” But he didn’t sound brave. Again, Harry chuckled, tilting back his head to chug the rest of his beer, setting the empty bottle down on a nearby table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Louis’ eyes were even wider.

“Well, in that case,” he paused, smirking as he motioned to a cleared area behind him that had a few people gathered around a Twister mat, all laughing as two people fell to the mat after one of them lost balance, both of them only half dressed, “Up to a game of strip Twister?”

If possible, Louis’ eyes went even wider. Harry could see the other gulp as he stared up at him, then. “Uhhh…. I…”

Harry’s smirk grew and he shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms across his chest. “Well, if you’re too chick to do it, I understand…”

Louis’ jaw clenched then and he tilted back his head, downing his own drink then, coughing and choking for a moment, causing Harry to snicker, but the guy seemed confident as he said, “I bet you I’ll win.”

To say Harry wasn’t a little surprised by the sudden confidence would be a lie but he didn’t show it, chuckling as he motioned for Louis to follow him towards the crowd of people. One of the other frat brothers looked up and saw Harry coming over and called out.

“Oi! Harry! You gonna play?” The brunette asked, drunken voice loud over the music. He held up the Twister spinner above his head, waving it and giggling drunkenly.

Harry nodded, reaching to touch his hand to Louis’ lower back, pushing him forward with a smirk, snickering when the younger boy made a startled squeaking nose. “Yep . This is my challenger. Name’s Louis.”

The short haired brunette holding the spinner cackled, motioning for them to come forward. “Excellent! Nice little twink you found there.”

Harry saw the look on Louis’ face when Niall called him a twink and laughed, still guiding the younger man towards the Twister mat with a hand on his lower back. “Be nice, Niall,” he playfully scolded his friend, giving a wink to Louis which made the younger man blush and look away, biting his lip. He really was a sweet looking little twink. Harry couldn’t wait to play with him… in more ways than one.

Harry and Louis stood on opposite sides of the mat, the red to Harry’s left and to Louis’ right, Harry dressed in black skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, and a lose fitting black t-shirt. Louis had on his converse, the baggy black hoodie, his own pair of skinny jeans, and a shirt underneath the hoodie. He had a slight advantage over Harry, with the hoodie. One more item of clothing he got to remove before things started getting exposed. Harry had half a mind to tell him to remove the hoodie, to make things more fair, but… the guy already seemed nervous enough, standing there chewing his nails and looking anywhere but at Harry. The older boy just shook his head, nodding at Niall, signaling that they could get he game started.

Harry was the first to go. He had an easy move. Left foot blue. He shrugged, stepping onto the mat, and looking at Louis with a challenge in his eyes. Louis finally looked up as his own move was called, right hand green, and there seemed to be a bit of a spark in his eyes as he bent over at the waist, stretching his hand over to place it down on one of the green circles with ease, ass up in the air, and Harry knew right then and there that he was in trouble.

His next move was right foot green and Harry smirked, stepping on the circle right next to Louis’ hand. He looked down at him, smiling wickedly as Louis tilted his head up to look at him. It might have just been his imagination, but it seemed like Louis was smiling up at him too, moving with an easy grace as his next move, right foot yellow, was called. He contorted his body, putting his foot on one of the yellow circles, not even seeming to lose any bit of balance. The crowd around them clapped lightly and Harry pouted at them. He wanted the applause, not this twink. When his next move was called, right hand blue, he bent over and placed his hand down on the mat.

Only… Harry wasn’t quite as flexible as the twink he was up against and his body tipped. He cursed under his breath, trying to catch himself, not wanting to fail so early in the game, but it was too late. He was toppling over, knocking into Louis with an “oft!,” and they both fell onto the mat.

“You’re awful at this game, Harold,” came a teasing voice and Harry was surprised to see that it had come from Louis. He blinked at the younger man, huffing at him as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. The audience was laughing now. Harry’s cheeks flushed but he managed a smile, kicking off one of his shoes.

“Alright, twink. That was just a warmup. Time to get this game _really_ started.”

—

The game had gotten more intense and hilarious as the minutes ticked by. Louis knew that he was winning. He was missing both of his shoes and his hoodie, but Harry had lost his shoes, socks, and now Louis was watching the older man strip off his shirt. Louis bit his lip, trying not to stare as the tattooed skin was exposed, muscled abdomen rippling beneath the skin. He felt his cheeks heating up, blue eyes going wide when he looked up and saw that Harry had caught him staring.

“Enjoying the view, Lewis?” The college student teased him and Louis, despite his blush, rolled his eyes and positioned himself at the edge of the mat again.

“Hurry up, Harold. I can’t wait to beat you,” he retorted, feeling more at ease and confident now. Comfortable. 

Harry laughed, rubbing a hand down his torso. Louis determinedly kept his eyes up on Harry’s face. “You mean you can’t wait to see me naked?” Louis ignored the comment, but he couldn’t hide the red that spread over his entire face.

When Harry’s turn was called, left foot blue, he stepped on to the middle of the mat, staring at Louis the whole time. Louis watched him, feeling a sudden nervously in his belly forming. He had to keep reminding himself not to stare at Harry’s chest. And his arms… he had such nice arms.

Louis’ move was right foot red. Simple. Easy. And the next few moves were all simple and easy, until Harry decide to up the ante and lean backwards to place his left hand on red, somehow managing to balance himself on one hand. Louis gulped, trying to ignore the quite obvious bulge that was at the front of the man’s jeans. 

It was Louis’ turn again… and he went red as soon as the move was called, the audience whooping and hollering. Left hand yellow. Which would put his face directly in Harry’s crotch. He didn’t move at first, frozen to the spot. He could hear Harry laughing breathlessly as he struggled to hold himself up. _I could always stop playing…_ he thought to himself but that would mean embarrassing himself in front of a bunch of college students and, well, he was just too proud to do that. So, taking a deep breath, Louis maneuvered his left hand over to yellow, blushing brightly and trying not to think too hard about it as his face was suddenly level with Harry’s crotch. The laughter and whooping of the crowd made him determined not to lose, even though his nerves were starting to make him wobble a bit.

“I quite enjoy this position,” he heard Harry say and Louis rolled his eyes, unseen by the older man, gritting his teeth together when Harry’s next move was right hand blue. Great. Now he was able to steady himself more.

Louis, on the other hand, was not as lucky. His next move was left foot blue. Unsure of how to even do that, considering where all his limbs were and where Harry was, he took a risk and tried to swing his leg around… but it didn’t quite go as planned. Instead, the rest of his limbs gave out and, with a shout, he landed facedown in Harry’s crotch. Harry made a startled noise, falling down to the mat as well, and Louis just held still and closed his eyes. This… this was not what he had wanted to happen.

Harry was laughing. Louis could feel his body vibrating from where he was face planted into the guy’s crotch. “I think I like this position even better,” he heard the man say and Louis growled, sitting up and scowling at the older man.

“Oh, shut up,” he grumbled, though he couldn’t stop his lips from turning up into a slight smirk. He pushed himself up and away from Harry, moving back over to his side of the mat. He took a deep breath, debating for a moment, before looking right at Harry and slowly, deliberately teasing the older man, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He didn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes widened a bit, green orbs darkening slightly as he licked across his lips. Louis’ smirk grew, dropping his shirt to the floor and placing his hands on his hips. “I’m still winning.”

—

The game continued until Louis was down to just his jeans and Harry… Harry was down to just his underwear. Tight boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Louis could feel his mouth watering as he looked at Harry from across the mat. He wasn’t even trying to hide his staring anymore as Harry tossed his jeans down to the floor, throwing up his hands in defeat.

“I guess you win, twink,” he said to Louis, his tone teasing as he winked at Louis. Louis felt his stomach do a little flip and twist and he smirked back at Harry, hands on his hips as his bare toes wiggled against the carpet.

“I guess I do, Harold,” he said, looking around at the clapping, drunken crowd. Louis grinned, feeling pleased with himself. He reached down then, beginning to pick up his closed, starting to put his socks and shoes back on, struggling to slip his feet into the Converse without untying them. He didn’t realize Harry had walked over until he looked up while still leaning over and found himself, once again, eye level with the college student crouch.

He stood up quickly then, huffing and blushing, and gave Harry a look. “What?” He said, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was still just in his underwear. 

Harry looked down at him. He was… so tall. So muscular. Louis had to mentally shake the thoughts away, listening as Harry spoke; “Let me get you a drink.”

Louis peered at the older man, taking a step back before picking up his shirt and hoodie. “Uh… okay…” he said, feeling that nervousness creep up on him again. He watched as Harry motioned for him to follow, starting to walk away, and the high school senior hurried to follow. “Um, aren’t you gonna, ya know…” he paused, “Like, put your clothes back on?” Harry just laughed at the comment, shaking his head.

“Nah, not putting them back on just yet.” He was smirking, Louis could tell, even as he followed him to the kitchen where the drinks were. “Besides, I’m pretty sure you like what you see.”

Feeling confident, Louis walked up besides the taller man, the hand that wasn’t holding his shirt and hoodie reaching out to touch the soft skin on Harry’s hip just above his underwear. “You’re right. I do like what I see.” Even as he said the words, he was blushing, biting his lip, hoping he wasn’t reading things wrong and Harry was actually into him.

Harry’s head turned to look at him, a curious look on his face, his eyes holding that same dark look from before. The older man smirked, reaching his own hand out to place it on Louis’ lower back again, touch light. It made Louis shiver, biting down harder on his lip. “Let’s get those drinks, yeah?”

Louis nodded, debating for a moment before leaning against Harry, the skin on their torsos touching. It made him feel warm. He wanted to touch Harry all over, wanted to see what was under those tight underwear, wanted to taste— he really should stop thinking like that. Harry was probably just being flirty. That didn’t mean he wanted to hook up with him. Harry probably just thought he was some lonely freshman and was trying to be nice. He’d probably freak out if he knew he was still in high school.

They walked into the kitchen and Harry went off to grab them some beers. Standing alone, Louis felt awkward and exposed and was quick to pull his shirt and hoodie back on while he waited for Harry to return. When he did, the taller man frowned, nudging Louis, making the shorter of the two smile sheepishly.

“I was enjoying the view,” Harry teased and Louis rolled his eyes, taking the beer from him.

“I… got cold,” Louis lied, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a long drink so he wouldn’t have to explain why he’d really put his clothes back on.

Harry said nothing, just looking at him as he sipped at his own drink. For a moment, they both just stood silently, drinking, Louis taking quick peeks and glances at the older man’s body, unable to help himself. He felt a tension growing in the air and it was making him antsy. He leaned back against the counter, placing his drink down besides him, and then, suddenly, Harry was crowding against him, pushing him further against the counter.

Louis made a startled sound but didn’t protest, his heart skipping a beat. He could feel Harry’s crotch pressed against him, could sense Harry’s hands on either side of him on the counter, and Harry was leaning so close that their lips were nearly touching. The younger boy shivered noticeably and Harry chuckled, breath warm against Louis’ lips. Without thinking, they parted, and Harry leaned slightly closer, asking, “Is this okay?”

Not wasting time on replying, Louis reached up, tangling a hand into long, curly hair and pulled Harry into a kiss. Immediately, his lips parted to grant the older man’s tongue entrance into his mouth and he made a small, needy sound. Harry wasn’t gentle. His kisses were fast and rough, demanding. Commanding. He took control, he didn’t ask for it, and Louis… Louis loved it. It was better than making out with the boys in high school. Maybe it was all just in his head, but kissing Harry felt so much better, so much hotter, and when he felt hands sneaking under his shirt the younger man let out a soft moan, pressing his hips forwards against Harry’s. He heard Harry groan, felt it against his lips, and his hand tangled tighter into Harry’s hair, pulling ever so slightly, wanting to pull the man closer. He was regretting putting his clothes back on now. He wanted to feel Harry’s body against his own, wanted that skin on skin contact, craved it. But he would settle for the rough kisses… at least for now.

Harry bit at Louis’ lower lip, making the high schooler whimper, tilting his head back to make Harry tug on his lip. The hand not tangled into Harry’s hair touched against Harry’s abdomen, sliding over his abs and up to his chest before his arm looped around the taller man’s shoulders. Louis lifted up onto his toes, pressing himself closer to Harry’s broad body. Harry released his lip from between his teeth and Louis gasped, shuddering and closing his eyes as Harry began kissing and nipping at his neck.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” he heard Harry murmured against his skin and Louis nodded, head tilting as Harry sucked a mark into the tan skin, making him whimper, his cock straining against his jeans. He could feel Harry’s bulge against his hip. 

Harry pulled away then and Louis glanced down, blushing as he saw the large tent in the college student’s briefs. He bit his lip, following after Harry. With the kissing over (for the moment) he was suddenly aware of just how many people were around them, and he knew how obvious it would be what he and Harry were planning on doing. Harry’s briefs did nothing to hide his erection, and Louis’ jeans weren’t hiding his own erection very much, either. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long walk to wherever it was that Harry was leading him. He watched the man open up a door in the hallway but had no time to peek inside before he was being grabbed and pulled into the room.

It was dark inside the room as Harry shut the door behind them. He heard him lock it as he pinned Louis up against the door, a thigh fitted between Louis’ legs. Louis’ breath faltered and he pressed against the thigh, rubbing up against Harry in the darkness. Harry chuckled at his eagerness, leaning in to kiss at his neck again, only this time he began sucking a mark into the tan skin, biting down none too gently. Louis keened, pawing at Harry’s chest, nails pressing down against the skin as his head leaned back against the door. He’d gotten hickeys before, but they had never felt like this. He trembled against the door as Harry pressed his thigh firmly against Louis’ crotch, moaning as Harry’s mouth detached from his neck and move up to his ear, teeth nipping teasingly.

“You’re so sensitive, Louis,” Harry’s deep voice drawled in his ear, making him shiver. “A sensitive little twink.”

Louis gulped, rolling his hips, grinding down on Harry’s thigh. His cock was throbbing. He knew he was already leaking pre into his boxers, could feel the wetness at the tip of his cock. “Please…” he whimpered and then bit his lip, blushing, unsure of what he was even asking.

He heard Harry chuckle, felt him reaching an arm off to the side and then suddenly the light was flicked on. Louis blinked rapidly, adjusting to the brightness, and glanced around the room. A bathroom. But he didn’t have much time to really take in his surroundings because Harry was groping him then, massaging his cock through his clothing, and Louis cried out, hips bucking up into the touch.

“Wanted to see your face,” Harry purred and Louis just shivered, panting, feeling overwhelmed by the touching and attention he was receiving. “How about we get these off of you, yeah?”

And then Harry’s fingers were tugging at his zipper, pulling it down as he continued to kiss and suck at Louis’ neck. Louis… Louis didn’t know what to do. He’d never really… done something quite like this before. He’d made out at parties before but he’d never gone off into a _bathroom_ to do… whatever it was they were going to do. Louis didn’t have any condoms with him. No lube. Nothing.

Harry must have sensed his sudden nervousness because he stopped after unbuttoning Louis pants, the zipper all the way down, his fingers gently groping the younger man. “You okay?” He asked, his voice rough but sounding concerned.

Louis was quick to nod, hips twitching from the touches he was receiving. “I… I’ve never… Um. Done this. Before,” he finally managed to breathe out, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of red.

Harry just looked at him, starting to slowly nudge Louis’ pants down, a bit of a smirk on his lips. “You’re in college and you’ve never hooked up with someone before?”

And then Louis said it. Blurted it out without thinking. “I’m not in college.”

Harry froze, his eyes going wide, Louis’ pants half way down his thighs. “Shit, how old are you?” 

Gulping, his cock still throbbing, a spot of pre having formed at the front of his boxers, Louis said in a shaky breath, “Eighteen, you?”

Seeming relieved, Harry’s hands began moving again, fingers dipping into the waistband of Louis’ boxers and teasing them down. “Twenty-two.” He was smirking and Louis just blushed harder, breath catching in his throat as his cock was freed, springing up as it was released from his boxers. “Turn around.”

Doing as he was told, his heart rabbiting in his chest as he mentally prepared for what was going to happen, Louis leaned against the door, bracing his forearms against it, resting his forehead against the wood and closing his eyes. He felt Harry kissing down his spine, fingers featherlight as they trailed down his sides. Everywhere their skin touched felt like it was on fire. Louis shifting his legs as far apart as they could go with his jeans still halfway on. 

The slap to his ass was unexpected and made him jump, near squealing from the stinging pain. HIs back arched, fingers curling into fists as he felt his ass cheeks be pulled apart. He was breathing heavy, feeling almost dizzy, and as much as he had been mentally preparing himself, he still wasn’t ready for the first lick over his hole. The eighteen year old cried out, his hole fluttering from the attention, and Harry made a pleased noise from behind him. Louis did all he could to hold himself up, leaning on the door and pushing his ass out as Harry licked over him again, spreading him open further with his thumbs. Louis felt so exposed, so _open._ He couldn’t help the noises that were escaping him as Harry worked his tongue inside of him, flicking it teasingly, making an endless stream of whimpers and moans fall from the high schooler’s lips. He fucked his tongue in and out of the younger man, pushing it in as deep as he could manage before pulling it back to lick over Louis’ rim. Louis could feel his knees growing weak, and they buckled slightly as Harry nipped at his rim, sucking on it before nudging on of his thumbs against Louis’ rim.

“You sound so hot, Louis,” Harry spoke from behind him, his voice a near growl, and then his tongue was back on Louis’ rim, pushing inside along with his thumb, gently pulling him open wider, letting his tongue go in deeper, and as his tongue fucked inside of him, Louis reached a hand down to stroke himself. HIs cock was slick with pre, making the glide of his hand over his cock smooth. Easy. He was going to cum, he could feel it, the tension in his abdomen, the way he couldn’t quite catch his breath. Harry’s tongue was so _good._

Unable to hold back anymore, Louis let out a loud, ragged moan, pushing back against Harry’s face as he came into his hand, eyes fluttering as he spurted the liquid over his hand and fingers and the door. His legs felt like jelly. He felt Harry pull away from him, felt him kissing his way back up his back, felt the bulge of his briefs grinding against his ass. The eighteen year old felt his breath hitch.

“How about you show me what your mouth can do now, yeah?” The older man was murmuring in his ear and without any hesitation, Louis nodded, starting to turn just as Harry was pulling up his boxers and jeans. The older of the two laughed deeply, leaning in to nibble along Louis’ jaw as he finished fixing Louis’ jeans.

Louis sways for a moment, legs still feeling weak and wobbly, before he sank to his knees. He licked his lips, looking up at Harry with a hungry look in his eyes. He pulled at the waistband of Harry’s briefs, blue eyes dark as he pulled the fabric down enough to expose Harry’s hard cock. He licked his lips again, making a happy sound as he leaned in, taking the tip of it into his mouth. He sucked gently, teasing around the tip with his tongue, flicking it against the small slit and feeling pleased when Harry’s hips bucked just the slightest. He felt the older man’s hands tangle into his hair and Louis responded by taking more of the man’s cock into his mouth, moving his hands to Harry’s hips, letting his nails dig just slightly into the smooth, pale skin just above his underwear.

Above him, Harry was moaning, his hips twitching every so often as Louis bobbed his head, getting lower and lower to the base of Harry’s cock with each bob of his head. He could feel it nudging against the back of his throat, could taste the saltiness on his tongue. He swallowed around Harry, his eyes watering as he focused on not choking or gagging around the cock in his mouth. He pulled his head back, taking a breath, before he was pushing back down, going slow, teasing. This time, when he felt Harry’s cock nudge the back of his throat, he kept going, taking the thick length done his throat. This time, when he swallowed, his throat muscles contracted around Harry’s cock, massaging it, and above him Harry let out a curse, those long fingers tightening in Louis’ hair as his hips jerked forwards, making his cock slide just a little further down Louis’ throat. He gagged slightly but didn’t pull off, swallowing again and holding himself down until tears were starting to roll down from his eyes. Only then did he pull off, gasping and panting, blinking rapidly as more tears leaked from his eyes.

The two made eye contact for a moment, watching each other, and then Louis’ mouth was back on Harry’s cock, head bobbing and tongue swirling, one of his hands moving to the base of Harry’s cock, stroking whatever wasn’t in his mouth, his hand moving in a slight twisting motion as it moved up and down. Harry continued to moan, uttering out praises for the younger man’s mouth, fingers staying tight in Louis’ hair.

“Gonna cum,” he warned Louis and Louis didn’t pull away. He kept his mouth on Harry, working over the man faster, seeming even more eager than before. He moved his hand back to Harry’s hip, pulling the man forward and taking his cock down his throat again. He swallowed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling and the taste. 

That’s all it took to push Harry over the edge. Louis heard him groan, felt the hot spurts of cum going down his throat. He shuddered, swallowing as he began pulling off of Harry’s cock, some of the cum dribbling from his lips. He slowly licked it from his lips, tilting his head back to look up at Harry who was looking down at him with eyes full of lust.

“You’re pretty good, for a twink,” the older man growled out, fingers loosening in Louis’ hair, a smirk on his lips as he rans his fingers through Louis’ hair, mussing it up even more than it already was. Louis leaned into the touch, enjoying the attention. “Come give me a kiss?”

Giving a breathy giggle, Louis stood up, legs wobbling just the slightest, and leaned in to give Harry a kiss. This time, their kisses were slower, both of the men enjoying the softness of each others lips, only pulling away when there was a knock on the door and the muffled voice of someone complaining that they had to pee. Louis giggled again, moving to the sink to wash the drying cum off of his hand, blushing and avoiding looking in the mirror. He didn’t want to see how much of a mess he was.

Behind him, Harry reached for his back pocket, giving a cheeky grope of Louis’ ass as he pulled the phone out. “Let me give you my number,” he said, handing the phone over to Louis as he dried his hands on a towel.

Louis smiled shyly then, ducking his head and peering up at Harry from behind long eyelashes as he typed in his password for his phone and handed it over, allowing Harry to put his number into the phone.

“Maybe we can do this again some time…” Louis trailed off, sounding hopeful, biting his lip as he took his phone back and returned it to his pocket.

“Or maybe I can take you out on an actual date?” 

The question made Louis smile more, nodding as he stretched up again, placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

“I’d like that,” he said, pulling away. “Now I really think we should let that guy use the bathroom before he makes a mess of himself.”

The older man laughed, shaking his head as he led the way to the door. Louis followed, feeling proud of himself. He was glad he’d decided to tag along to this party. Maybe he should start doing this more often.


End file.
